Growing Up and Growing Apart
by CailinNollaig
Summary: Ron finally breaks the silence, "It was always better as friends, wasn't it?" / Written for JacksonFrost challenge.


Hooii :) Wrote this for the "Failed Relationships Challenge" by JacksonFrost. I encourage non R/Hr fans to read it, too... R/Hr fans will more than likely hate it! :/ haha But give it a try, sure! :D Mooore angst from Cailin! :D haha  
Enjoy, and reviews are greatly appreciated ;)  
xCNx

* * *

_So when we go nuts, for a minute, and admit that we're just not in it.  
__I know you can't stay, so I won't be waiting, anticipating for the fall.  
__We had our time, baby, so I won't be waiting, anticipating for the call.  
__Turn it up, turn it up for the people that say "we're moving on and we'll be okay"._

_- "Turn it Up" Pixie Lott._

The room is static with tension, and it radiates from the two bodies in the room. Their chests are heaving, and shattered remains of tableware can be seen littered around the room. Two wine glasses sit on the table, a light lipstick imprint marking the rim of one and the other nearly empty. The wine glasses were long forgotten as the bottle lay smashed on the floor, the red liquid seeping into the cream carpet.

It is easily fixed with a simple spell, but it had set the two people off. It was the last straw in a long line of mishaps, and patience was wearing thin between the two.

Problems rose frequently between these two lovers, and they wonder how they solved them in the past. Their mutual best friend had been the main factor, the main cause in their eventual reuniting, but he had his own life now. Harry had his own relationship to worry about.

Their problems multiplied as weeks went on, and the girl found herself wanting less and the boy wanting more. The girl wants career and taking it slow, whereas the boy wants children and marriage.

They're opposites in many aspects; interests, skills and goals. But their personalities are alike; stubborn, argumentative and loyal. They're not as opposite as people claim.

She feels she can't measure up to what he wants, and struggles to find the words to tell him. She doesn't feel like she's enough; like she's ever enough. She feels inadequate, and he makes her feel like she's doing something wrong.

The wine glasses are still forgotten as she explains her problem, and he blocks his ears juvenilely, unwilling to hear the truth. Her voice is raising now, and her temper is lashing out. She doesn't know how to get through to him.

He's fed up with her lectures, with her analyses of every word and action. He wishes she would relax and just enjoy life; he wishes she would just let go and enjoy being with him. He doesn't want to listen to her reasons; they don't make sense.

She puts her hands on his face, forcing his attention to her, "We're not happy."

He nods slowly, allowing her words to sink in. The next words he says are painful, and send an agony through his chest, "I know but.."

"At first, I thought this was how serious relationships would be. Although it was nothing like the books, I reasoned that real relationships were not out of books." She pauses to look at him, and the continues, "I then realised that our friends didn't fight like we did. They didn't want to be apart like we did.. They wanted the same things, or were able to compromise. I wondered why _we _weren't like that." She laughs bitterly, and he's struck by how resentful she sounds, "Turns out the answer's simple; we're not happy."

Ron understands, he truly does, but part of him his rebelling. He refuses to let the relationship slip through his fingers, refuses to let a girl he's loved since he was a teen to slip through his fingers.

"We can be happy. We just need to prioritize-"

"Prioritize? I _always _prioritize. When have I not?"

"Well then your job comes before our relationship."

"My _dreams_ come before it, Ron! Yes, yes, they do. Are you going to tell me that if the Canons were going to sign you for a tour, you wouldn't leave me and go?" Hermione stops and shakes her head, "I wouldn't let you stay. I love you, and so I have to let you go."

"Don't give me that rubbish, Hermione." Ron spits, his expression sour.

"You don't like that I have dreams. As horrible as it sounds, you want a housewife, Ron. Someone who has children, and looks after the house. You don't _want _me." Her voice breaks, and his heart cracks a little.

"Why do you do this? Complicate everything! I'm happy to watch you chase your dreams.. You know, when I started dating you, I never expected us to turn out like this."

"I never promised sunshine and daisies, Ron."

"But you didn't warn me either!" He counters, momentarily enraged. "I want us to work!"

"You can't just make it work like that! We're not teenagers anymore. We're not in Hogwarts _anymore, Ron! _It has to fit.. It doesn't anymore, Ron. It just doesn't. I'm happy you're so adamant in saving our relationship.. But.. but there's nothing left to save. I can't be the girl who picks up after you, I can't be the woman who leaves her career to watch yours take off, I can't marry you before I'm twenty-five, I-I just want to love you. You have this insane dream.. And-and I'm not part of it. This dream of a wife that stays at home."

"I do not!" Ron objects.

Hermione eyes him sceptically, "Right."

There was a silence, and both people glance around the room for the first time. They're suddenly aware of the smashed china and spilt drink, but neither make a move to clean it. Their gazes settle on the two glasses of wine, marvelling at how things escalated from a glass of wine.

Ron finally breaks the silence, "It was always better as friends, wasn't it?"

She nods solemnly, a single tear rolling down each cheek. By unspoken agreement, he sleeps on the couch and she in the bedroom.

She knows in the morning he'll be gone; the glass cleared, the stains in carpet cleaned and the wine glasses gone.

All traces of their fight removed; including him.

Except this time, there's no putting it back together.


End file.
